


decieved; suspended

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Like, M/M, Oral Sex, They are gay, Verbal Humiliation, patbri gay u feel, please don't read this holy shit, so unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “God, Brian. You look so good today, with those tight little jeans and your cute suspenders,” - at this, Pat snapped one of the straps against Brian’s chest, causing him to whine hopelessly - “and your shirt unbuttoned like that, teasing me.”





	decieved; suspended

**Author's Note:**

> the new overboard had me like :eyes:  
> sometimes, brian leans over the table n u gotta be like oh shit dude  
> sometimes brian is lookin like a snacc n ur like oh bitch?

Brian was still grinning to himself over  _ sculpturebug _ .

 

He, Pat, and Clayton moved quickly to dismantle the filming setup, working around each other silently and with practiced ease.

 

At a point, he caught Pat glancing pointedly at Clayton, and a moment later watched as the latter grabbed some camera bags and left the room.

 

Brian looked back down at where he was putting the game pieces away. He didn’t want to  _ presume,  _ but-

 

He felt Pat hook a finger under the Y of his suspenders and pull, hard. Brian let himself be carried upward by the motion, turning to face the taller man as he did so. He crossed his arms and stared up at Pat.

 

“Yes, Pat Gill? Did you need something?”

 

Pat raised an eyebrow, as if to say  _ you know what I need _ .

 

Brian was feeling cheeky. He widened his eyes in innocence, shrugging ever so slightly in an  _ I don’t know what you want from me  _ look.

 

Pat reached out and grabbed Brian’s suspenders with both hands, pulling him in and gazing severely down, face inches away from Brian’s. He felt his breath catch.

 

Pat spun him around and suddenly, he was against the wall, Pat’s hand not pressing hard, but still pushing against his throat.

 

Pat’s gaze remained flat as he canted one hip forward, driving a knee between Brian’s legs and running his free hand through the curls at the base of Brian’s neck, before  _ pulling,  _ hard.

 

Brian keened as his head fell backwards and he pushed against Pat’s leg, trying to relieve any amount of the quickly building tension in his groin.

 

“Better stay silent, Bri,” Pat threatened. “Wouldn’t want everyone to hear you come apart, would you now?”

 

Brian exhaled harshly, trying desperately to gain some traction. He felt himself slipping into the subspace -  _ fuck _ , he was a work; it was barely 3pm - as Pat became entirely responsible for holding him upright, between his fingers tangled in Brian’s hair and his leg pressing the smaller man into the wall.

 

“God, Brian. You look so good today, with those tight little jeans and your cute suspenders,” - at this, Pat snapped one of the straps against Brian’s chest, causing him to whine hopelessly - “and your shirt unbuttoned like that, teasing me.”   


Brian didn’t think he could string together a sentence, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to try.

 

“Pat… Pat please,”

 

“Please what? You wanna get off grinding on my leg? Gonna come without me even touching you? What a needy bitch.” Pat wrinkled his nose in disgust and grabbed Brian’s chin, forcing him to look up.

 

Brian whimpered.

 

“Come on, tell me what you want, Bri. Want me to fuck your throat? Choke you like the cock slut you are?” Brian nodded mutely.

 

“Fucking say it, then, bitch. Beg for my cock.”

 

Brian tried; he really really did. He opened his mouth to ask, to beg.

 

Patrick didn’t give him time to collect himself. Suddenly, Brian found himself pushed onto his knees, pressure from between his legs only increasing, as Pat yanked at his hair once more.

 

He choked out a whine as he stared up at Pat, begging silently. Pat seemed to think for a second, deciding whether he deserved it or not.

 

At long last, Pat spoke. “Are you going to such me off or what?”

 

Brian scrambled to unzip Pat’s jeans, pushing his boxers out of the way to get to the prize inside. Pat was only half hard; the juxtaposition between his casual boner and Brian’s desperate, dripping, untouched cock filled him with heady humiliation.

 

Brian dragged his tongue up Pat’s dick and took the tip into his mouth, still looking up at him.

 

Finally, finally, Pat groaned, canting his hips to push past Brian’s lips and to the back of his throat. The ferocity with which Patrick jerked made Brian’s eyes prick with tears, but he took it into stride, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head ever so slightly.

 

Finally, Pat started to move, one hand still gripped firmly in Brian’s hair. Pat moaned lowly.

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. I love it when you let me fuck your mouth like this, looking at me like you’ll die if I take away my cock.

 

Brian hummed needily, causing Pat to jerk forward further. Brian’s throat protested but he swallowed Pat down and fought through the rising tears. Brian’s cock was throbbing with arousal, and he knew that if he were to look down he would see a growing wet spot on his jeans.

 

“Gonna make you cum in your pants from this,” Pat mumbled, quickening the pace. “You’re gonna cum untouched, just from sucking me off, baby. You’re such a needy slut; you’ll do anything to get my dick in your mouth.”

 

Brian redoubled his efforts, letting Pat control his head and swirling his tongue around Pat’s tip whenever he pulled back to fuck into Brian’s mouth again.

 

“Gonna cum in your mouth, baby boy”

 

If Brian’s mouth wasn’t occupied, he would have whined.

 

Pat pushed forward into Brian’s mouth once, twice, before stilling, spilling cum down Brian’s throat, lazily fucking himself through his own orgasm on Brian’s mouth.

 

Brian was in no state to respond to any of Pat’s questions, having been so quickly slammed into the subspace, so Pat zipped up his own pants and squatted to be eye-level with Brian.

 

“Are you gonna cum today, baby boy?”

 

Brian nodded tersely, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

 

Pat raised an eyebrow and made a sound of disgust.

 

“Then cum, slut.”

 

At least Pat had the good sense to slam his hand over Brian’s mouth before he screamed, vision going white as he came untouched.

 

When Brian’s brain came back online, he was still hard. Pat didn’t bother to help Brian up, only standing to continue packing up the room. He adjusted his glasses as he went, pulling his flannel straight and pushing his hair out of his face. He looked unfazed, not like somebody who had just shoved his boyfriend against a wall and fucked his mouth mercilessly.

 

Brian was still a heap on the floor. Pat whisked around the room, grabbing Brian’s glasses - when had he taken them off? - off the table and handing them to his huddled mess of a boyfriend without sparing him a second glance.

 

Turning briskly, Pat stalked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “Better clean up fast; people are gonna start asking questions.”

 

The slam of the heavy door behind him echoed through Brian’s bones.

**Author's Note:**

> afterwards brian gets off in the bathroom and tries his best to look less debauched  
> legs calls them the fuck out  
> pat's waiting at his desk at 5pm sharp  
> they go back to pat's apartment and pat treats him right  
> then they cuddle n do aftercare n its chill
> 
> anyway legs said bi brian rights and i think that's very valid of her


End file.
